


the more we come to learn

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Fortune favors the bold.





	the more we come to learn

Chat Noir didn't believe his own words—Ladybug could tell from his uncharacteristic somber tone, and after all, what had boldness in love ever won him when it came to her? though the fault, he might well think, lay in the bad luck that dogged his footsteps as it did all those who wielded the Cat Miraculous, and that was hardly a problem a Ladybug Miraculous wielder would face—but he equally clearly preferred her happiness to his own, and if the crush he was telling her to confess to—that she was somehow _promising him_ she would confess to—would make her happy, he would be happy for her, and probably demand to be best man at the wedding to boot.

Marinette…almost _wanted_ Adrien to turn her down.

* * *

"I can do this, I can do this, come on Marinette you can _do_ this, just go over and say hi and—you _promised_ , Marinette, come on, fortune favors the bold—"

"Hey, Marinette, what's up?"

"— _Adrien_! I, uh, um. Hi."

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just—it looked like you're working into another anxiety spiral and I figured I should come short it out for you. Who'd you promise what? Uh. If I may ask."

"—oh, that. I—have this friend, I don't know if you've met him—we were talking last night and I don't know how we even got on the subject of unrequited love, which I shouldn't have let that happen because he's been asking me out forever and I don't want to hurt him—anyway I told him I haven't ever actually told who _I_ love about that small detail, and he made me promise I would. So. Um. Adrien. —Why are you looking at me like that? I haven't even—"

"'Fortune favors the bold', you said—your friend told you that last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never worked for me, but never mind that. You were saying?"

"—Oh. Yeah. I was saying. So uh. I don't—I honestly don't know what answer I want here, Adrien, I—he's—he's really important to me, and—I don't know, I guess I only just figured out he really loves me? And maybe if I'd gotten to know him _first_ —Oh gods, why am I even _telling_ you this, I'm cocking everything up…"

"You know, Marinette, if you want to take a chance on your friend who you know loves you, instead of mystery person who doesn't know you love them, I don't think anyone's going to have a problem with that. Least of all your friend."

"No, no, see, I promised my friend I'd tell, ah, mystery man. I don't—I _can't_ break that promise, Adrien. Everything we have together—it's built on trust."

"I…think I understand. I have a friend like that, too. So, is mystery man here yet? Kinda sounds like it? If you want someone to stand behind you and glower menacingly so he knows how much pain he's in if he hurts you, I'm happy to play that part. Not that I don't trust you to hurt him plenty yourself, of course, it's just that you're five foot two."

"…I am _seriously_ cocking this up, _wow_. Adrien. It's—he's you. I fell for _you_."

"…"

"…Adrien?"

"—Wow. I did _not_ see that coming."

"Oh. It's—Adrien, it's all right if you want to stay just friends. Might be easier, really—you turn me down, I go cry for a week, and then I go ask out my friend. It's okay."

"And there I was last night thinking I was telling my lady love to _break_ my heart for her own happiness. Fortune doesn't favor black cats, you see, bold or otherwise."

"Holy fucking shit."

"Marry me?"

"—Ask me again next year. Kiss me?"

"Love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
